The New threat
by MoonPrincessSerena6786
Summary: When a new enemy comes bent on destroying Serena can the other scouts and Darien save her. and are her nightmare somehow connected to the new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Threat**

Chapter 1

Serena is lying in her bed tossing and turning in her sleep. The clock next to her bed reads 5:20. About 10 minutes later she wakes up in a cold sweat. "Oh what a horrible dream" She says as she is breathing heavy and fast.

After a few minutes Serena sits up and tries to control her shaking hands. Once her hands stop shaking Serena looks at the clock and sees that it is 6:10. She quietly gets out of bed so as to not wake up Luna who is sleeping at the end of her bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Serena turns on the water for a bath. After the bath she gets ready for school then goes downstairs. Her mom is sitting at the table reading drinking coffee. "Morning mom" Serena says as she smiles at her mom.

"Good morning sweat heart, how did you sleep?"

"I slept great" Serena tells her mom as she smiles. "I will see you after school" she calls as she makes her way to the door and grabs her bag and puts her shoes on.

After Serena closes the door she heaves a sigh. She slowly walks to school once there she sits at her desk and rest her head on the desk. Even though she left early she barely made it on time. She lifts her head up when the teacher walks in the classroom. Halfway through the class Serena falls asleep. The next thing she knew was that someone was shaking her to wake her up. Serena could feel her hands shaking as she opened her eyes and looked up to see everyone staring at her. 'Oh great was I talking in my sleep' Serena thought as she sat up.

Once the bell rang to single lunch Serena ran out and sat under the tree she usually has lunch under. 5 minutes later Amy and Lita joined her under the tree. Serena smiled when she saw them. During lunch they talked and laughed. Once lunch was over they went back to school to go to their afternoon classes.

After school ended Serena slowly started walking home. As she was walking home it started to rain. "Just great" she complained as she started to get wet. By the time 5 minutes had passed Serena was soaked to the bone and shivering. It was now raining so hard she could barely see what was in front of her and Serena walked right into someone. As soon as she hit them Serena started to fall backwards. A pair of strong hands caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her back to her feet.

Once Serena is on her feet she looks up and smiles. She had walked right into Darien. She holds onto him tightly as she shakes from being so cold. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around Serena and walks to his apartment which wasn't that far.

After they got To Darien's apartment he led her over to the couch and wrapped her in a blanket. Darien sat down next to Serena and held her close to help her get warm. She lays her head against him and couldn't help falling asleep. Darien just held her as she sleeps.

Serena wakes a little while later from a dreamless sleep. Once she is completely awake she pushes the blanket off of her. Serena smiles when she sees Darien. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"For about 2 hours?" Darien tells her.

"I should get home don't want to be late for diner" Serena says as she stands up.

Once Serena says bye to Darien she starts walking home. It only takes her a few minutes to get home. As soon as she closed the door she heard her mom call her into the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen. "You're just in time for dinner" her mom tells her. Serena sits down and eats diner.

After diner she goes up to her room. Serena walks over to her bed and sits down. She couldn't help but think of the dream she had last night. Serena knew it was just a dream but she had a bad feeling that something evil was coming. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Luna come into her room.

"Serena?" Luna says when she sees the look on her face.

"Luna?" Serena says as she looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

Serena sighs and looks at Luna. "I had this dream last night that really freaked me out"

"What was it about?"

Serena takes a deep breath before telling Luna what the dream was about. "In the dream everyone was gone and I was all alone I hate the feeling of being alone, then there was this enemy bent on destroying me" As Serena finishes she is shaking.

"It will be ok" Luna tells her

"How will it be ok?"

"Why don't you talk to Darien about it?" Luna asks

"I don't want to worry him"

"You should tell him it might make you feel better?" Luna says as she looks up into Serena's face.

"Ok I will tell him but promise you won't tell the others yet"

Luna sighs "ok I promise now you should get to bed"

Serena looks at Luna and gives her a small smile. She took a couple deep calming breaths to help control her shaking hands. Serena then got into her bed. 'I just hope I don't have that nightmare again' she thinks before she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Threat**

Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Serena first had the nightmare. She's been having it ever night she falls asleep. A few nights ago the nightmares started to get worse and Serena wasn't able to sleep since then. She had been awake for 3 days now. Serena is slowly walking to school when she bumps into someone and falls backwards onto the ground "Ouch" she looks up to see who she walked into. "I'm sorry" Serena says as she gets to her feet but the person was no longer there. She shrugs her shoulders and continues to walk to school.

Later that day Serena is sitting with Amy and Lita at lunch. She is leaning her head on the tree she is sitting against. Serena kept closing and opening her eyes trying to stay awake. She wouldn't let herself fall asleep. Serena is so tired she didn't even notice the worried look on her friends faces as they were looking at her.

"Serena Are you alright?" Amy asks with a worried voice.

Serena looks up at Amy and Lita and shakes her head.

"Please tell us what is wrong" Lita says.

"I will tell you but not here and when everyone is together I don't want to repeat myself"

Amy and Lita looked at Serena and nodded in understanding. They agreed to meet at Raye's at 4:30.

After school Serena walked home and changed out of her school uniform. She then started to head towards Raye's. Once she got there everyone was there except Mina. Serena sits down between Amy and Raye. A few minutes later Mina got there and took a seat next to Lita. As soon as everyone was sitting they all look at Serena. She takes a deep breath and begins to tell them everything. Serena tells them about the nightmares about not being able to sleep for 3 days and about the feeling she has that something evil is coming for her. Once she finishes she looks at her friends. "It will be ok" Amy tells her.

"If anyone tries to hurt you they will have to deal with us" Lita says as she punches her fist into her hand.

"That's right" Raye adds as she looks at Serena.

"Sailor scouts until the end" Mina says.

"Thanks you guys" Serena says with a slight smile.

A little while later Serena decided to go home. After she said bye to everyone she started to walk home. Once she had been walking for 5 minutes Serena started to feel like someone was watching her so she turns around but no one is there. She starts to get a little nervous so Serena starts to run not really paying attention to where she is going she runs straight into Darien. When Serena sees who she ran into she sighs with relief.

"Serena Are you alright?"

"I am ok I just thought someone was following me"

Darien looked behind Serena and saw no one there. "There's no one there" he tells her as he looks at her.

"Maybe I was imagining it" she tells him as she then sways on her feet and falls into him. She no longer had the energy to walk anymore.

Darien looks down at Serena with a worried expression on his face. He saw how tired she looked and wondered if it had anything to do with her nightmares that she had told him about. He then picked her up and carried her to his apartment. By the time they got to the apartment Serena was fast asleep in his arms. Darien walks inside and gently lays her on his bed and went into the other room to call the girls to let them know where she was. After he hung up the phone he walked over to Serena to make sure she was ok. When Darien was sure she would be ok he went and laid on the couch where he fell asleep.

Sometime in the morning Serena woke up and what she saw made her scream loudly. Standing near her was the enemy from her dream. `It's not possible` she thinks as she tries to run to the bedroom door but it grabs her and she yells out in pain. "Let me go" she yells trying to pull away. "Who are you and what do you want" Serena asks as she keeps struggling to free herself from his grip.

"My name is Chronis and I've come for the silver crystal and to destroy its holder that would be you princess"

Serena looked at him shocked "How do you know that?"

"I know everything about you"

`This isn't good` she thinks as she looks at him.

"You'll never get my crystal"

Chronis smirks evilly at her as he tries to grab it. When he does this the crystal becomes activated and the energy from it knocks him away from her and out the window. He was still holding onto Serena as he went crashing through the window. She then felt someone grab hold of her free hand just before she went flying towards the ground. Serena looks up and sees Darien. She holds onto his hand tightly with her free hand and screams as Chronis tries to pull her down.

"World shaking"

When Serena felt Chronis let go of her arm she reached up toward Darien. Once he had hold of both of her arms he pulled her up to him and took her inside. Serena clung to Darien tightly as she was shaking. He was rubbing her back trying to calm her down when the door opened and Uranus and Neptune came in. Serena looked up when she hears the door open. Tears where swirling in her eyes. She was close to having a complete meltdown. "Thanks" she manages to get out before she starts crying into Darien's shirt. After 15 minutes Serena stops and looks at Uranus and Neptune. "Tell me you're real and not part of my imagination"

Uranus and Neptune looked shocked that she had even asked. They wondered what could have happened to make her dought her own eyes. They detranformed to their civil forms. They walked slowly over to Serena "It's really us" they tell her as the put there hands on her shoulders. When Serena knew that they were really they she let go of Darien and hugged Amara and Michelle.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Threat**

Chapter 3

Once Serena realized that Amara and Michelle weren't going anywhere she let go of them. She smiled slightly. These days it was so hard for her to smile. She was glad to see them again. Serena stares at the broken window and then sighs. Amara and Michelle look at her with worried expressions "Serena Are you alright?" Amara asks her.

"I think so" Serena says as she looks at her.

After a few minutes she walks out of the bedroom and sits on the couch. Serena takes a few deep breaths and then starts crying again. Darien comes over to her immediately and holds her in his arms as she cries. Serena holds onto him tightly as she cries herself to sleep. Darien carefully gets off the couch making sure not to wake her up. He walks into the kitchen and calls the girls and tells them about Serena being attacked.

"What has been going on?" Michelle asks as she looks down at Serena. "I've never seen her look so pale before and unhappy. I am worried"

"So am I" Darien says as he returns from the kitchen.

Serena slowly opens her eyes. "Amara, Michelle it really is you it wasn't a dream"

"No we are really here but I am sorry we must be going now" Amara tells her.

Serena's eyes go wide and she starts to panic "Please don't leave"

Michelle takes her hands "don't worry we won't be far and we will always protect you.

She nods her head in understanding and watches as Michelle and Amara leave. About 15 minutes later they hear knocks on the door. Darien goes to answer it to find Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye there.

"Are you alright Serena?" all 4 girls ask as they run over to her. She looks at them and shrugs her shoulders. Physically she was fine but emotionally she was a wreck.

"I'm tired I think I'm going to take a nap" she says as she lies down on the couch. Serena falls asleep almost immediately. The girls watch her sleep then just talk among themselves waiting for Serena to wake up.

Serena slowly opens her eyes after sleeping for a few hours. She blinks a few times before she sits up. When everyone sees her awake they smile at her and walk over to her. "How did you sleep?" Darien asks as he sits on the couch next to her.

"I slept great" Serena says with a smile.

"No nightmares?" Amy asks.

"No I slept great for once"

Everyone smiled they were happy Serena slept well. After a few moments silence Mina asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "What happened this morning? Who attacked you?"

"He said his name was Chronis and he was after the silver crystal and to destroy its holder" Serena tells them. She took a deep breath and then told them about the attack and falling through the window. Once she is finished she looks at everyone.

"You're not hurt are you?" Amy asks with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine I am just a little sore"

After talking for a while they decided it wasn't safe for Serena to be on her own anymore. They then decided to go to crown arcade to get milkshakes. Once they were at the arcade they took their seat at their regular booth. After being there for a few hours Serena yawns. "I think I should go home now" she says as she stands up. Her other 4 friends stand up and walk with her to her house "I will see you tomorrow"

"Don't hesitate to call if anything happens" Raye tells her.

"I won't I promise"

Once Serena was inside she went up to her bedroom. She immediately went over to her window and locked it. She usually leaves it unlocked but she wasn't taking any chances with Chronis out there. Serena then got ready for bed. She got into bed and falls asleep. She sleeps peacefully until morning.

After Serena had gotten dressed and was about to go downstairs her bedroom window explodes and the glass goes everywhere. She turns around and covers her head as glass flies towards her. "Serena run" she heard Luna yell to her. She starts running towards her bedroom door. Once she gets half way through her whole body freezes and she can't move at all. When Luna sees her freeze she goes to call for help. Serena then finds herself face to face with Chronis. She tries to move but no matter how hard she tries she can't move. "What did you do to me?"

"Just showed you a little taste of my power" Chronis says as he starts laughing. He then made a knife materialize in his hand. Serena looks at the knife with fear in her eyes.

"Please let me go" she begs.

Chronis cuts her on the arm and Serena screams. He then grabs her and jumps out the already broken window. Serena was beginning to be able to move again. She started kicking him trying to get out of his grip but it was no good he was to strong. He cut her on her other arm when she was struggling against him. "Let her go you monster" she heard 6 voices say.

"Well well well if it isn't the sailor scouts come to save your princes"

Everyone gasped they all wondered where this guy came from and how he knew so much. Chronis then brought his knife up to her face. Serena closes her eyes. `Please someone save me` she thinks as she hears the knife fall to the ground. Serena opens her eyes to see a red rose in the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt her anymore" She hears Darien say in an angry voice. Chronis then let's go of Serena and disappears. She starts falling towards the ground not having the strength to stop herself.

"Serena" Darien yells as he runs towards her and catches her just before she hits the ground. She looks up at him and gives him a weak smile. He could see the pain behind it. "I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner" he says as he holds her close to him.

"It is ok you made it and saved me" Was all she got out before passing out.


End file.
